Yak: The Giant King/Film Crew
The lists of the filmmakers / animation film people who made the Yak: The Giant King (The Robot Giant) Director Film Director ;Directed by :Prapas Cholsaranon ;Co-Director :Chaiporn Panichrutiwong ;Film Director of US Version :Melanie Simka Producer Film Producer ;Produced by :Prapas Cholsaranon :Chaiporn Panichrutwong ;Film Producer of US Version :Mychal Simka ;Line-Producer :Kanjana Thaithanan ;Producer Consultant :Prachya Pinkaew ;Executive Producer :Somsak Techaratanaprasert :Phanya Nirunkul :Prapas Cholsaranont :Chaiporn Panichrutwong :Viwat Wongphattarathiti ;Post-Production Producer :Phanich Sodsee Art and Animation Department Lead Animation / Art Designer ;Art Director and Production Design :Chaiporn Panichrutiwong ;Lead Animation Director :Chaiporn Panichrutwong Written Story Department ;Written by :Prapas Cholsaranon :Phanlop Sincharoen ;Written Stories :Prapas Cholsaranon :Phanlop Sincharoen :Wirat Hengkongdee :Nutchapon Ruengrong ;Screenplay :Prapas Cholsaranont :Phanlop Sincharoen :Wirat Hengkongdee :Nutchapon Ruengrong ;Written of US Version :Mychal Simka :Nathan Ciarlegglio :Doug Davidson Voicing Direction Voice Director ;Voice Director of Original Version :Phanlop Sincharoen ;Voice Director of US Version :Todd (tongdee) Lavelle Assistant Director / Unit Director Assistant Director ;First Assistant Director :Phanlop Sincharoen Film Editor Negative Cutter / Film Editor ;Film Editing Supervisor :Prapas Cholsaranon ;Film Editor :Smith Timsawat :Prapas Cholsaranon Music By Soundtrack Score ;Music Score :Chakapat Iamnoon Voice Actor Original Version :Santisuk Promsiri :Kreadtisuk Udomnak :Boribroon Junrieng :Weranut Tippayamontol :Pawanrat Naksuriya :Caninap Sirisawut :Udom Tarpanich :Bawriboon Chanreuang :Santisuk Promsiri :Udom Taephanit :Kerttisak Udomnak :Chris Wegoda US Version :Todd (tongdee) Lavelle as Big Green/Tossakan/The old mechanic/Brooks/9 Heads/Planet/Fireman/Fire foreman :Hugh Gallagher as Whitey/Hanuman :Stephen Thomas as Kum/Kok/Bartender/Mayor/Dr. Watt/Fireman/Work foreman/Old woman :Hailey Rodee as Rusty :Tabitha King as Sadayuu :Vincent Junior Bergeron as Mayor's son :Sean Bergeron as Friend of Mayor's son/Boy :Chris Wegoda as Fireman/Work foreman/Old woman :Mariam Tokarsky as Mayor's wife/Woman was robbed/Cat's owner :Ananya LO as Girl :Bella Thorne as Pinky :Russell Peters as Zork :Meg DeAngelis as Rusty :Gregg Sulkin as Flapper :Carlos PenaVega as Krudd :Romeo Lacoste as Bartender :Nathan Barnatt as Scrap Metal Dealer :Mark Steines as Bob the Mechanic :Gina Briganti as Mama Robot :Joseph Pfeiffer as Dad Robot :Dan O'Day-McClellan as Mayor :Mychal Simka as Various robots (uncredited) Voice Engineering Audio Editor ;Assistant Editor :Sirima Thiengtham Sound Designer ;Lead Sound Designer :Theerasak Chaiyos American Version of Songs and Singing Voice ;English Translation of Songs and All Singing Voice :Todd (tongdee) Lavelle American Version Translation and Production ;English Translation and Production :Le Musiq Voice and Casting ;Voice and Casting Coordinator :Kanitha Kongsomsak Assistant Voice Direction ;Assistant Voice Director :Pattamaket Jaichansukkit :Aunwat Pangklin :Natchmai Rungpanya :Surakrit Sattatham Production Manager / Coordinator Production Management ;Production Manager :Kitti Rujirekanusorn ;Production Coordinator :Sirima Thiengtham Artist Department Art Designer / Concept / Visual Development ;Lead Character Designer :Chaiporn Panichrutiwong ;Lead Storyboard Artist :Thaweesak Wiriyawaranon ;Production Designers :Krit Jaruwattana :Vajara Songsomboon :Pumin Sala-Ngarm ;Set / Prop Designers :Krit Jaruwattana :Vajara Songsomboon :Pumin Sala-Ngarm :Thaweesak Wiriyawaranon ;Matte Painter :Veerapat Pinyovitatawong ;Visual Development :Krit Jaruwattana :Vajara Songsomboon :Pumin Sala-Ngarm Visual Effect of Animation Visual Effect / Animation Department ;3D Modelers :Sarun Maskasame :Supree Taveesub :Thaworn Wonghirunyingyod ;Rigging Artists :Sopon Jakdetchai :Panuwat Hinviset ;3D Layout Artist :Suwajana Noochniyom Chanachina ;Lead Animator :Kitti Rujirekanusorn ;Animators :Tharawit Panichrutiwong :Watcharadon Chanachina :Watchara Chorn-In :Nutthapong Suknoppakit :Thaworn Wonghirunyingyod :Sopon Jakdetchai ;Lead of SLR Artist :Surachai Pootong ;STR Artist :Surapong Sangsumlee :Pumin Sala-Ngarm :Anunthaphon Phuengphrom ;Rendering Artists :Pathom Supreeyporn :Surapong Sangsumlee :Pumin Sala-Ngarm :Anunthaphon Phuengphrom ;Lead Special Effect Artist :Kulapong Vaiyamugamuygul ;Special Effect Artist :Pawinee Philsak ;Senior Compositing Artist :Parama Ngamsomsup ;Compositing Artists :Terapong Punypayoon :Sittichai Lertthititrakul :Chanapond Angkasuparakul :Veerapat Pinyovitayawong ;Software Engineer :Sopon Jakdetchai ;Technical Support :Sopon Jakdetchai :Watcharadon Chanachina :Panuwat Hinviset Musician Soundtrack ;English Version of Songs ;Translated / Written / Performed by :Todd (tongdee) Lavelle ;Music from Original Version :Chakapat Iamnoon ;Performed English Version of Singer :Stephen Thomas :Hailey Rodee ;We were born to be friends ;Written by :Apiwat Ueathavornsuk ;Music by :Apiwat Ueathavornsuk ;Translated by :Thomas Lavelle ;Performed by :Tabitha King :Todd Lavelle ;Choir :Chatchalerm Narmwongprom :Wuttipan Phongthanalert :Kantinan Keeratichareonnan :Chakapat Iamnoon :Yaowapa Hoisangwarn Technicolor Digital Intermediate of Technicolor ;DI Manager :Fabrizio Pistone ;Colorist :Steve Calalang ;DI Producer :Narudee Panrat ;DI Engineer :Christian Cortez ;Data Management :Thanaphon Wichuladawut :Dolhatthai Chimbantheong ;Director of Front End Operations :Weston Thompson ;Project Manager :Somboon Chuenura ;Technical Operation Director :Chonlawit Sirikhunt ;Lab Co-ordinator :Apirat Thipayachan Sound Effects Sound Department ;Sound Supervisor :Richard Hocks ;Re-recording mixer :Richard Hocks :Jinda Poyen ;Sound Design :Warren Santiago ;Sound Effect Editor :Sergey Croshev :Jeremy Rodeschini ;Foley Mixer :Sitpurit Nugdai ;Foley Artist :Pakawat Angsuwathana ;Foley Editor :Pongpol Wungnaitham ;Sound Data Management :Sompat Tarin :Paibul Phasit ;Optical Sound Transfer :Paitoon Jermmora ;Sound Co-ordinator :Jong-on Kotsranoi Production Management / Senior Coordinator Public Relation ;Promotional Production :Sahamongkoifilm International ;Accounting Officer :Artitaya Kumprom ;Sponsorship and Sale Manager :Dhanasak Hoonarak ;Marketing Director :Avika Techarattanaprasert ;Licensing Management :Sahamongkoifilm International ;Sale and Distribution :Sahamongkoifilm International ;International Sales and Distribution Manager :Gilbert Lim Special Thanks May Special Thanks To :Sukumol Kunplome :Minister of Culture ;Thanks To :Surat Chongda :Israphan Snitwongse :Lauderdale :Elois Patrick :Malle Panpochara :Chalakorn Panyshom :Pumkow Cholsaranon :Sangrag Cholsaranon :Suttichart Saraphaiwnich :Huns Limkringkrai :Wirapan Nuntdech :Thartree Chitplee :Yothin Kijkrailas